My Favorite Mistake
by BeeTheRainbowWriter
Summary: Jibbs. I wrote a story yesterday how Ziva approved of Jibbs and I used the line from my favorite Sheryl Crow song and I decided there needed to be a fluffy fan fic for it. It's a one shot and I got sad writing it!


_I woke up and called this morning, the tone of your voice was a warning that you don't care for me anymore_.

Jen stirred slightly as her phone rang but stayed in the deep sleep she was in. Her body was tangled in the sheets and her long red hair was flowing freely over the pillow. She hadn't gotten much sleep for the past week, she'd had to break up arguments between Ziva and Tony and Tony and McGee. She'd had to deal with Jethro which was another problem completely. The third time her phone rang she opened her eyes and rolled them "Call back, bastard!" she called as she put the pillow over her head before it rang once again. Jen sat up and picked up her phone "What? What could you possibly want?" she demanded and there was a laugh "Paris back for one," he said and she felt a biting sensation at her heart before just closing her eyes "But also to see if my team finally drove you insane…Did they?" he asked. Jethro hadn't broken up a single fight between his team, he let it escalate and then he would see Jenny walking down the stairs and normally grabbing Ziva by the ear or Tony, whoever was fighting at the time. "No but they will." Jen said with a laugh.

_I made up the bed we sleep in. I looked at the clock when you creep in. It's 6 AM and I'm alone. _

She looked at the clock and rubbed her temple "It's six am, Jethro, why are you calling me now?" she asked and couldn't help her mind from flashing to a few times back in Paris, when she'd wake up without him and swear it was all a dream, which made her heart crash but then he'd swoop back into the room and apologize for leaving, always having a good reason and making up for it by spending the next few hours ruining the sheets with her.

_Did you know when you go it's the perfect ending, to the bad day I was just beginning. When you go, all I know is you're my favorite mistake. _

"I'm calling to remind you of what we are, Jen." He said softly and she sighed. "We're co-workers, Leroy. We're friends." She responded and fought the urge to add that they should be lovers. "No, Jenny, to remind you of _what we are._" Gibbs said, putting emphasis on it this time, maybe it would finally strike her. She grinned when he did so and nodded, he'd said the same things in Paris. "I'm here to remind you what we are, Jenny." He'd said when she asked what they where together "Lovers?" she'd asked again and he just smiled "I love you, Jen Sheppard." he had said softly.

_Your friends act sorry for me. They watch you pretend to adore me. But I am no fool to this game. _

"Oh, that what we are. We're lovers." She said softly and heard a sad sigh from her ex-lover and close friend. "No, we're not Jenny but who decided to make it that way?" He asked and she picked up the tone to his voice, extreme pain and hurt at talking about it. "Me. I messed up. I picked my career over the person I loved but would it have changed anything, Jethro? We where in Paris, a world so much more different then where we are now. It was so easy with you but I knew I wouldn't have you for long. So when the opportunity arose to pick you, the person I'd be losing soon, or my job, something I needed….I went with the thing I could hold on to." Jenny explained and heard Jethro's breathing and nothing more as he listened.

_Now here comes your secret lover, she'll be unlike any other, until your guilt goes up in flames. _

"I thought you where with Mann right now? Isn't she your newest squeeze toy?" Jen asked bitterly and Jethro Gibbs sighed and shook his head "Ended it. Wasn't going right." he said and she bit into her lip "That's what I was worried about. That if we came back from Paris you'd end it and chose that it could only work when we where miles away from anyone we knew." she told him softly. Could he not see what it was that she was communicating?

_Did you know when you go it's the perfect ending, to the bad day I'd gotten used to spending. When you go, all I know is you're my favorite mistake You're my favorite mistake. _

"Jethro, I was in love with you. My heart was on a chain around your neck and I felt that when we left Paris, you'd take it off and stomp on it. I knew better then to wait for it. I took in everything we had while in Paris and I cherished it dearly but when push came to shove…We couldn't be together. At least…I was sure you'd say that." She said and he frowned "Jen, you didn't even give me a chance. You bolted before we could even get back and see how it would work out!" he said and she flinched away from the phone liked he'd slapped her or something. "I know…." She whispered sadly.

_Well maybe nothing lasts forever, even when you stay together. I don't need forever after, but it's your laughter won't let me go so I'm holding on this way. _

"I gave you no chance but…I wish I did. I've already suffered long and hard over my choices and right now…Where are you, Jethro?" She asked and bit her lip, she needed to see him. Maybe they could get coffee or something "I've always been right here, Jenny." he said and her bedroom door opened, showing her that Gibbs had been in her house the whole time they where talking. He'd removed his jacket and been sitting on her couch downstairs through it all.

She got up, dropping the phone and moving over to Jethro, jumping into his arms and kissing him with the exact same love she'd felt in Paris, she ran her fingers through his short silver hair and continued to kiss him.

_Did you know could you tell you were the only one that I ever loved? Now everything's so wrong. Did you see me walking by, did it ever make you cry? Now you're my favorite mistake Yeah you're my favorite mistake You're my favorite mistake _

"Jethro," She whispered when they pulled back from kissing "Yeah, Jenny?" he asked softly and she smiled "I've always loved you. Paris never ended for me….We just weren't together anymore but the feelings where there." she whispered and Jethro smiled "See, you really are my favorite mistake, Jenny." he said and kissed her once again before stepping into the bedroom and closing the door behind him. For hours they brought back every moment of Paris.


End file.
